


My puppy- new series teaser

by orphan_account



Category: Swapfell - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A teaser
Kudos: 4





	My puppy- new series teaser

Last thing you remembered before blacking out was blackberry staring down on your limp body "I'm so sorry puppy it will be better this way......"


End file.
